Heated
by TheSleepingPhoenix
Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door. All Human. RATED M! ONESHOT TURNED INTO A STORY! OH HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. .**

* * *

" Jasper, have you met Miranda?"

Downing my second glass of scotch, I sighed as the sharp liquid poured down my throat. I quickly gestured to the male bartender behind the counter to prepare more, and he nodded curtly, but with a grimace on his lips. I smirked a little but paid no mind. My attention now, was on the two that decided to approach me. Mike Newton, a friend of mine, introduced me to tall, thin blonde, wearing a short red dress( showing an enormous amount of cleavage mind you) and tall black heels.

He grinned on the left of her as he had his arm slung over her shoulder, the tips of his fingers dangerously close to her breast.

I smiled. " I don't believe I've had the pleasure." I made sure make my Southern accent apparent when I replied.

Because apparently to Mike, chicks love that shit.

She giggled in response, a faint blush on her cheeks as I leave the chair to take her hand. She was drunk, that much was obvious.

" Thought I'd introduce you to her seeing as you have a thing for blondes." Mike explained with a grin, and Miranda giggled again.

I let go, and shook my head. " I have a thing for _all_ types of women Mike." I corrected. " But you horny kids have fun."

"You're supposed to be here to _have fun_, dude."

I raised my brow. " And I'm not? What's not to enjoy when you're surrounded by beautiful woman, music, and all the liquor you can desire?"

" _Exactly_ my point!" Mike exclaimed with a laugh, and I chuckled, sitting myself on the stool, grabbing the shot glass that had been waiting for me. I swirl the liquid between my fingers, gesturing towards him.

" It's not her, that I'm interested in Mike." Aside from the fact that she was incredibly attractive- with breasts to die for. I look over to the far right, towards the stage, where a large mass of drunken men placed themselves eagerly. They surrounded the four women that entertained them, each stationed, a glittery pole near them; dressed in sexy, barely there attire.

But one of them, stood out from the rest.

She whipped back her head, long black hair spilling over her glowing caramel skin in curtains, as she slid down a pole, exciting the noticeably larger crowd before her. Dressed in a pair of short skimpy black shorts that barely covered her ass, and a tight-fitting lace bra, exposing two large mounds that were barely holding themselves in- a tiny mock police blouse over it. She picked up a police hat from the floor of the stage and placed it on her head, biting her bottom lip.

Long slender legs moved as she started to sway to the heavy progressive music blaring from the speakers. Her hips rotated slowly, and my eyes slowly lifted to her face. Big brown eyes, thin nose- plump pink lips just begging to be sucked on. My dick grew stiff, imagining those lips all over me, and I groaned, holding the drink tight in my grasp.

" _Her_." I wanted _her_. The woman that could easily give Miranda a run for her money. Mike, who had been watching her as soon as my eyes averted there and dragged out a whistle.

I had been watching her all night, and she had yet to notice.

" Yeah she's bangable alright." He agreed. Luckily for him, Miranda was too drunk to hear that. She started giggling again though, and he cooed to her, pulling her close to him. He was against the counter at the bar now, practically grinding Miranda's front against him, laughing against her ear. He picked up one of the shot glasses and downed one, leaning down to kiss her immediately. She kissed back, and next thing I know they're fucking making out in front of me.

I looked away from them and towards the girl again, completely turned on by the sight of her.

" She seems pretty popular with the guys." I didn't realize he had stopped shoving his tongue down Miranda's throat, but still, I kept my eyes ahead, ignoring that bit.

But it was _true_.

As we spoke, what seemed like hundreds of the men at the club had left the other dancers, for her. They threw wads of cash for her, and she giggled, leaning down to collect. One guy reached up to stuff a bill down the front of her shorts and I growled, setting my drink down.

" You sure you even stand a chance?" I rose from my seat on the stool, and straightened the cut of my dark grey suit.

" Let's find out, shall we?"

I started making my way over to her- pushing past the crowds swiftly. The shouts and whistles grew louder as I neared her, and I felt my stomach began to tighten in angst. I reached the stage soon enough, my eyes on her the entire time. Her attention at that moment though, was on a middle-aged, balding man that had been currently trying to touch her, and she teased him, wiggling her hips in front of him as she lowered herself in a crouch- just enough to give him a show.

That only made them holler more.

I moved over towards the man and maneuvered myself in front of him, ignoring the shout in anger. I looked over, and he was gone- disappeared behind the crowds of guests just waiting to be entertained by the same woman. I turned back again, and for the first time during that night, she made eye contact with me. She was till crouched on the floor, her hands in front of her as she stared- eyeing me up and down slowly.

_Hungrily_.

I guess I could say I was doing the same thing right then. She bit her lip, and slowly let go- and I watched, my eyes stuck on the pink fold of skin, wanting to bite it myself.

" Hi." She said with a large smile- the whitest smile I've ever seen. I smirked, taking out a twenty from my pocket and holding it out in front of me.

" May I?" I asked with a smirk, and she grinned, crawling towards me. My hand reached out and made its way towards her chest. Her eyes were glued to mine as I slowly slipped it in between her cleavage- making sure to ghost my fingers on the skin there before pulling away. I didn't want to- I felt the warmth radiating from her and I wanted to feel more of her.

I leaned forward. " Do you always dress up like this? You're a sexy cop gon' bad I presume." She smiled and leaned forward.

" Who says a sexy cop like me was ever _good_?" I chuckled lightly, though my heart was starting to race.

" You some kind of businessman? Your suit looks expensive." She noted, and I tilted my head slightly.

" Maybe."

" Well then _maybe,_ today is my lucky day hm?"

" I could say the same for myself." I drawled, my dick pumping so much I felt like it would explode. The incredibly sexy woman before me gestured with her finger for me to move closer- and held her hand out for me. I took it immediately, and she pulled me up as she held onto the pole. I stumbled close to her and she smiled.

" Let's go to the back." I nodded, ignoring the people yelling behind us and followed her as she pulled me away. She called for the other dancers to keep the club occupied and they gladly obeyed, after stealing more than one glance our way. She led me into a hallway with countless doors, some closed with the words _Preoccupied_ on the glittering pink signs. I could hear the soft moans of the people behind them and I groaned as she gripped my hand tightly.

Soon enough we were in a room, the door wide open and I was pushed inside. The room was medium sized- practically set up for a good fucking. A large queen sized bed in the middle, props and all the sex toys you could ever think of, in boxes. I stumbled back onto the bed as she pressed herself against me. Her breasts were pressed against my chest as she laid me down, straddling me, and I groaned, my hands gripping her waist.

" I've been watching you all night." I confessed, and she giggled, leaning down to kiss me. Electricity shot threw my veins at the touch and I pressed my lips forcefully on hers, my right hand moving past her face to entangle it into her soft hair. I gripped it gently, biting her bottom lip as I wanted to before and she moaned into my mouth. I was certain she felt how much I wanted her, as I felt her crotch throbbing against mine.

It felt so fucking good.

She pulled away breathless, already moving her hands quickly towards the belt of my pants, and I didn't stop her. Feeling those hands undressing me made me shudder in pleasure and I barely even touched her yet.

" You're _quite_ the vixen."

"You don't look half bad either. I grew wet at the sight of you." She moaned, when she leaned down to whisper in my ear, grinding herself against me as my belt came undone. My hands flew up to touch her breasts and she bit her lip immediately to stop herself from moaning, though she did anyway. I smirked and leaned up to kiss her again but she pushed me back down.

Before I could sit up again, she held my wrists down with her hands, leaning towards my neck. I moaned as her lips pressed down on it, hot and wet. She trailed warm kissed down my throat and I shuddered, wanting to fight back and jump her already, but she wouldn't have it. Sexually frustrated, I hurriedly moved my arms and grabbed her waist, flipped her over so that now I was on top.

She blinked, but laughed. " Damn you're fast." I shrugged out of my coat and threw it to the side, and she leaned up, helping me unbutton my shirt.

" At least we don't have to role play. Sexy cop stripper taking advantage of a wealthy businessman in need of a good fucking. I can do that."

I smirked and moved the strap of her bra, exposing her shoulder, and leaned down to kiss it. I opened my mouth and my tongue slid out to taste her, and I started to suck. She groaned. I pulled away slowly, a playful look in my eyes.

" Who said _you_ were taking advantage of _me_?" She giggled and I leaned down, pressing myself firmly against her, tracing kisses in a similar pattern she had done to me previously. Once I reached the valley between her breasts I licked, and she arched forward. Her hand reached behind her to unhook the material, and sure enough it was sliding off of her.

I licked my lips at the sight before me and leaned down to take a mound full in my mouth. She moaned and I sucked, gliding my tongue around the bud, enjoying the taste of her smooth skin as it hardened. Her hands flew to my hair, and she gripped it forcefully, pushing me down. I continued to kiss and suck, my other hand moving to grope the other, and she was putty in my hands.

" Fuck." She cursed, and I growled when her hand lowered to my crotch. She started to rub then, even grope it then as she noticed the tent through my pants, and I shuddered. I moved my lips up to capture her lips with mine as she continued to stroke, one of my hands moving to the hem of her shorts.

" Wait." She told me, leaning back shortly to remove the dollar bills stuffed in her outfit, and I stifled a laugh even though I was hard as fuck. When she nodded for me to continue and I started to pull down her shorts- down her legs- bringing her black lace underwear down with them. I felt her shudder under me and I moved my hand to stroke the mound in between her legs.

" Ah." I moved lower, my fingers reaching where her clit was, and sure enough she was wet; _soaking_.

" Jesus." I groaned as I continued to stroke, and then, inserted a finger. I moved at a fast pace, relishing in the sounds of her moans. Perspiration started to glisten from our foreheads as I continued- then stuck a second finger. She writhed under me, yelling out all kinds of words- close to cumming already, and it hadn't even been ten minutes. And then she did.

Her juices coated my fingers and we moaned together. I pulled them out and brought them to my lips, tasting them. She watched as I licked them dry and her mouth hung open.

" Oh god your clothes need to come off. _Now_." I didn't protest as she shrugged off my blouse and I slid down my boxers along with my pants, kicking my shoes and socks off in the process. My cock sprang free-all ten inches- throbbing and moistened with precum, and she stared- her eyes widening with lust. I chuckled shakily and brought my hand down to stroke it, desperately needing to touch it.

"Y-You're huge." She gasped, and I smirked- my eyes heavy with lust. " Your first time?"

" Not exactly." She replied with a sly grin, and brought her hand down to meet mine, placing hers over mine. Seemed like the first time however, that she had someone has big as me. Well she was in for the ride of her life.

I leaned down and kissed her roughly, grabbing both of her wrists and placed them over head before staring into her eyes.

" Condom?"

"Birth Control." She retorted, grabbing my penis towards her entrance. I stopped her.

" You could still get pregnant." I stated matter-of-factly, and she rolled her eyes frustratingly She let go and reached over towards one of the pillows and pulled one out. She ripped open the small packet, and I stretched over myself, throbbing. Impatiently, she pulled me down for a kiss, and I leaned forward, centimeters away from her entrance. I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

" You sure you don't want to know my name first darlin'?

" W-Why does that even matter? We probably won't even see each other after this!" She replied, her eyebrows furrowed. Her naked body glistened with sweat, and it was hard not to ogle before the beautiful woman before me. I took took the tip of her earlobe between my teeth and bit down gently. She moaned.

" I'm Jasper." I breathed, and then I thrusted forward. I groaned as I instantly felt her walls clamp around me, and hissed in her ear at the pleasure. She cried out and gripped my shoulder, the other hand on my back as I continued- faster each second that went by. I moaned, and cursed- then repeated-everything feeling so good I couldn't control myself.

I didn't want to stop.

" Shit!"

"_Cum_ for me darlin',"

My breathing was already ragged- and I could tell from the way she trembled that she was going to cum soon.

" Jasper!" Hearing her scream my name for the first time, excited me. Her voice, like pure gold.

" I wanted to hear you _moan_ my name." I muttered raggedly. " That's why." I kept my pace and she mimicked my movements, her hands clawing at my back. Her nails dug into my back and I hissed at the slight discomfort. My dick throbbed as I was close to climax, and so was she. Soon enough, she came, coating her warm juices around me and I honestly never felt anything more fucking good in my life.

" God..." She breathed, panting harshly as I rode out my release. I waited to regain my breath for a few moments, sheen in sweat before I pulled out, hovering over her. Slowly, I leaned down towards her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, then her left jaw, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

" That was... that was the best sex I've ever had. You're amazing." She said, swallowing. I lifted my face up to stare into her eyes. Wisps of her ebony hair stuck to her face as she spoke- the rest spilling over her- covering her breasts like a fucking sex goddess.

And in truth, she was.

" You weren't too shy yourself kitten." I complimented truthfully, and for the first time she blushed in front of me.

I'm aroused again.

She never looked more erotic.

* * *

**Author's Note: Am I the only one that got hot while reading this? I'm actually pretty proud of myself!**

**I dreamed of this pairing for a while now, and now I'm making it come true!**

**You like?**

**Review, and I might make this into a story!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes ago, I had just had the best fuck of my life, and now I'm just laying here- relishing in the moment of relaxing next to a beautiful woman. I exhaled through my nose softly, completely content. I wouldn't mind hanging around- even if Mike was still in the club somewhere with that blonde chick. Shit what was her name?

Meredith?

Morgan?

Oh that's right. _Miranda_.

There was _no doubt_ in my mind that those two were fucking in one of the bathroom stalls nearby, and I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Grinning, I looked over to the black-haired seductress next to me, who had been pretty quiet since we fucked.

" So what's your name?"

She propped against the headboard next to me- clad in nothing but her panties and a short, purple silk robe- the front barely covering her breasts as she crossed her legs, content. A puff of white smoke evaporated from her lips as she blew, a white cigarette limp between her thin fingers. She exhaled, sighing as her eyes focused ahead of her, seemingly in deep thought- but chuckled when I spoke to her.

" Leah." She leaned over a little to tap the cigarette against a silver ashtray I hadn't noticed before.

" Beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." I complimented, looking over to her.

" I can't say I haven't heard _that one_ before." She replied, sighing.

" I mean it." She looked down at me, smirking a little.

" The sex was great and all _Jasper_, but I _really_ do have to get back to work soon."

I arched a brow, jokingly. " So what, I can't stick around?"

She chuckled. " I'm sure you're aware by now that I keep my business environment _professional_. That means as soon as the deed is done, I get paid- and we both go on our merry ways. It's just the way this transaction works." She explained.

I nodded, smirking. " I am aware of that." She puffed out another cloud of smoke, and I watched as it disappeared as a faint ring. I scrunched my nose at the smell.

" You don't like cigarettes?" She asked, and I pressed my lips together.

" A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be smoking. It's- bad for your health, not to mention completely unlady-like."

" You'd be surprised at how _unlady-like_ I can be."

I stifled a groan at those words- a few _particular_ images- popping into my head. " I'm serious."

She chuckled.

" Honey, I'm gonna die anyway. I might as well enjoy myself."

I smiled and nodded slowly. Point taken.

I sat up, stretching a little- clad in my boxers, and reached over to grab my coat. The pocket inside held a couple hundred bills I had stuffed there for the bar, and held it between my fingers as I stood up from the bed. I gestured the cash towards her and she took it, her eyes slowly taking in just how much money I had given her. They widened in shock as I grabbed my shirt, shrugging it on. I fixed the collar and cuffs.

" Holy shit! _Four-hundred_ bucks? When you said you were rich you weren't kidding were you?" I cocked my head to the side and grinned. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and her mouth hung open a bit as she set her cigarette down next to her to count the small wad.

" _Darlin_', I never joke about things like that." I drawled matter-of-factly. She stuffed the money in the front of her underwear.

" What is it exactly that you _do_?" I slipped on my trousers, fixing the belt and faced her- smirking.

" Why? Would you like to have a _Round Two_ of fifteen minutes ago?"

" If you keep paying me like _this_- why the hell not?" I chuckled. I wouldn't exactly _mind_ fucking her again before I left.

My dick _definitely_ didn't mind another go, and I still had a couple of hundreds left that could easily satisfy her.

But let's just say- I would rather prolong the idea.

" _Tempting, _kitten- but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

She folded her arms over her chest. " You're fucking with me right?"

" I'm afraid I'm not- at least not right _now_." I retorted teasingly, and slipped on my socks and shoes. She fumed on the bed, folding her arms over those enticing caramel-colored breasts I had the pleasure of tasting and squeezing earlier and I couldn't help but ogle her.

Damn she was too fucking _sexy_ to be real.

" Stop trying to seduce me _Leah_- it's not working." I said, though my voice said quite the opposite. I swallowed and she moved into a crouch before me, crawling on the sheets- approaching me slowly. Her robe started to sway- and I immediately got a fantastic view of her tits once more. I pressed my lips together as I grew hard- cursing the female's ability to bait even the strongest of men.

Her eyes lowered slowly to my crotch and she bit her lip. " Oh it's _not_ is it?"

" What happened to keeping a_ 'professional business environment_'? I quoted, amused. " I'm sure you have _countless_ others waiting for you out there too." I cocked my head behind me, gesturing towards the front of the club, where her dancer friends were keeping the other guests entertained.

" Yeah." She agreed, tilting her head a little to expose her neck. I gulped. " But _they_ can wait, can't they?"

I growled and hurled myself at her, pinning her arms to the bed. I felt her chest rumble under mine- and then realized she was laughing. It died down a few seconds later as she made eye contact with me- pretty fucking alarmed that I had pounced on her like that. I smirked, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, my lips dangerously close to the lobe of her ear.

I ground myself on her as I licked the side her ear- just for the hell of it- even if it ultimately pleasured the both of us.

" I am going to leave now _darlin_', and you're going to stop trying to be so fucking sexy and let me. If I stay here and take you now I might not be able to control myself. I'll end up fucking you so hard you won't be able to _work_ here anymore because you might be brain dead for _weeks._ So if you want to keep your mind in its entirety and your pussy fully functioning, I suggest you let me go."

I pulled away from her and released myself off of her and off of the bed. She stared up at me- eyes wide and mouth hung agape.

I beamed, shrugging on my coat. " And who knows? I might even become a regular. You're my favorite after all."

As I neared the door, I realized she hadn't moved from her spot- but heard her gasp softly, and I chuckled, having that effect on her.

And now she knew just how much she was affecting _me_.

* * *

**Author's Note: So after some _MAJOR_**** thought, I decided to make this one shot into a story.**

**Thank you to all that have alerted and reviewed, and I look forward to updating sooner now that Summer is just around the corner.**

**How are you liking Jasper so far? ****Is he as sexy to you as I think of him to be? ****That accent does things** **to me.**

**And what about Leah?**

**Do they make the perfect duo?**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**( SUMMARY CHANGED FOR PLOT!)**

* * *

I leaned back into my chair and sighed- my feet propped against my desk and hands behind my head. I was extremely tired from the night before, having stumbled in around three o' clock in the morning after the club. I woke up a couple of minutes later- not having heard my alarm clock ring, but I was in no rush to arrive to work.

If anything, _work_- rushed for _me_. I was the boss after all.

" You know you fucking _left me_ behind right?"

" I thought you had your hands full." I said chuckling. With that blonde all over him I thought I had been right. " You seemed _pretty_ preoccupied before I left you at the bar."

" Yeah well," Mike replied, groaning. " I don't think I'll be _seeing_ her again anytime soon. She apparently didn't even know who I was in the first place." I heard something fall to the floor in the background, followed by a "Fuck!"- as I held my phone to my ear. I pulled it away from my ear- chuckling a bit- at his explanation, and the sudden outcry of anger.

" What happened?"

" The bitch _puked_ all over me- that's what happened." He groaned. " And all over my fucking love seat. And now I have puke water all over the floor- shit!" He cursed, frustratingly. I scratched the back of my head- a large grin plastered over my face, not really knowing what to say. I didn't want to exactly rub in the fact that my night had been significantly better than his- but it was tempting.

I decided against it- being a good friend and all.

" Wow man- I really don't know what to say." I said, as there was a knock on the door- following by a brunette head peeking through. I rolled my eyes, damn sure who was there.

" We didn't even get to have _sex_!"

I stiffly nodded for them to come in, gesturing with my fingers.

" We can talk later alright? I'll call you back."

He sighed. " Yeah, alright."

I ended the call, my eyebrows raised as one of my assistants came in, holding a steaming mug of tea- a tray of condiments in her other hand. I gave her a slight appreciative smile as she slowly set them both on my desk- her black pumps clacking against the marble flooring as she approached me- long hair bouncing just along her breasts- a giant white- toothed grin on her ruby lips.

Mary.

" Here you are Jazz."

" That's _Mr. Hale_, to you. _Mary_." I replied immediately- my eyes narrowed. She noticed my assertive attitude right away and grinned, deciding to sit her ass on top of my desk. She turned so that her black pencil skirt rode up a little, and I turned slightly. Her bleach white blouse was undone a few buttons too many- folded so that I could get a perfect view of her cleavage- and I groaned slightly.

As usual, slightly turned on. But more annoyed than anything.

" I told you to call me _Alice_, Jasper. You know I hate my maiden name." She replied, and picked up a sugar substitute packet between her slender pale fingers.

Why? Because its the _only_ thing that could actually make you seem like pure, innocent woman-

And not some whore trying to seduce me _every chance_ you get?

" And the last time I checked, when two people fuck it's only_ traditional_ to graduate to a less formal basis." I grimaced at her, and she chuckled evily.

Yes, we had sex. But mind you, I was drunk as hell- and I had _no_ control what so ever over what I was doing.

She was someone I _loathed_.

If I was sober- she'd be the _last_ person I'd sleep with.

We had been at a bar with a couple of other assistants- celebrating the New Year- when I had a little over fifteen shots of Scotch, and next thing I know- she's touching my leg- and we're humping like animals in a bathroom stall.

Sometimes I think she tainted the damned drink.

Not to mention this happened a year ago, and yet she still felt the need to remind me of it- as if it could one day make me realize my attraction for her.

Yeah, _no_.

" Last time _I_ checked, I was your boss. You need to respect me as such."

I watched intently as she tore the packet between her newly-polished french- manicured nails and poured the contents into my mug. Raising a brow, I grabbed the mug before she could empty a second one- and I cursed inwardly when my fingers touched hers as she left her hand linger, _intentionally_ leaving it there for that purpose only.

When she didn't reply, I leaned back into my chair, snorting. " You know that meant _nothing_ to me- so we're obviously not at that point in- _what ever_ kind of relationship you think _we_ have."

" Oh honey, you say that, but you can't deny that you didn't feel _anything_ that night."

She's one psychotic bitch I tell you.

" I think I can take care of the rest, _Mary_." I emphasized. She frowned. " You can leave now."

I took the black mug between the palm of my hand as I gripped the handle. I tipped it slowly- eyeing Alice as she folded her arms over her chest. She smirked a little- and then I started suspecting now that she poisoned my tea before she entered in here all seductive and cunning.

I wouldn't be surprised.

But then again- she'd know not to take the risk. It would only land her ass in jail. She would never consider the possibility of fingerprints.

I almost chuckled at the thought.

I set the mug down- groaning. " What do you want?"

She raised her brows- feigning shock, though her lips held a smile. She placed a hand on her breasts and pushed them a little, making them bounce, and I kept my eyes on hers- starting to get really ticked off.

I really didn't have time for this.

" What makes you think I _want_ something from you?" She got up from the desk and walked over to me- her lips pressed into a thin line now, but you could tell she was fucking enjoying every moment of this. I gripped the armrest of my chair and stood up, staring her down. Her emerald eyes narrowed slight and I frowned.

" You know exactly what you're doing." I noted. " It was _one_ time, and a_ mistake_ on my part. So_ get over_ yourself." She smirked then, and approached me closer, until we were closer than arms length. She reached up and grabbed the tie of my suit- and I stiffened, prepared to pry her hands off- but before I could do that- the door opened.

" What the hell are you-"

" Mr. Hale, Mr. Lefèvre is waiting for you." I looked around Alice to see Edward peeking through.

Edward Masen. He was, an errand boy of sorts, as well as my intern; he helped make sure all of my meetings and appearances were in order and were according to my schedule. He was new, so I sort of lagged in actually teaching him the aspects of photography; but seeing as I was a descendant of a certain royalty, he didn't seem to mind.

I run a photography business. To explain briefly, I took after my father- who retired after creating and founding the company from the ground up- figured I could handle it- being raised in an artistic family and all. I had grown a love for it since I was young anyway, so it only seemed like destiny.

I nodded to him- silently wishing he could somehow lure the woman out of here. He nodded back, staring at Alice, who was adjusting my tie that I didn't know _needed _adjusting. He waited there and I glared down at her.

" I was going to tell you." She said innocently.

Why not tell me that in the _first_ fucking place?

I groaned.

" No one else knows about what _happened_ hun, so we need to be professional right now." She mocked. " As your assistant, it is my _duty_ to make sure you are well-groomed and _tended to_ at all times." She muttered sweetly, and bit her red-tainted bottom lip. Her eyes doe-like as she stared up at me then, and it took everything that I had not to push her off of me. But, Edward was still at the door, silently but patiently waiting.

" Whatever just hurry up."

" There." She said, patting my chest lightly, before turning slightly from me as she stepped to my right. She gestured towards the door.

" After you, Mr. Hale." I exhaled through my nose, and pulled at the sides of my cut- smoothing the sleeves.

I wasn't going to let her get to my head again; I had work to do.

I made my way towards the door and nodded to Edward.

"_ Edward_." Alice acknowledged sweetly from behind me, and he blinked repeatedly in response.

" H-Hello Alice." He was flustered, and his face grew pink as she smiled at him.

I rolled my eyes as I left- the two following behind me as I made my way to the conference room.

Idiot.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I'm really glad I was able to update right now because Senior Finals are next week so I have to do a lot this week and next week coming up!**

**The next chapter will have Leah in it, I promise. :)**

**But anyway, thanks you guys for the reviews and alerts, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I really do hope this story will become just as popular, if not more, than my other one!**

**Summer's coming up, and Graduation for me, so I am just beyond stoked!**

**Anyway, hope you guys like the story so far! Until next time!**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.  
**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

" Ah!"

" That's it Leah. _Fuck, _you feel so good."

" J-Jasper! Ah!"

I groaned, cursing in pure bliss as my cock throbbed inside of her- my seed however, spilling inside a condom. I panted then, my lids heavy as I pulled out of her and plopped onto the bed next to her. She lay there breathless, her mouth hung open, agape- and I watched her as her bare chest rose and fell as she tried to steady her breathing.

" You know.. you left quite an impression before you left last time. I wasn't too sure I would agree to doing this again- threatening to damage my pussy and all." I groaned, feeling the need to actually go through with that- with that way she talked. That mouth of hers- from the way she sounded in bed, to the seemingly usual vulgar word usage she used casually- had me completely.

I chuckled breathlessly. " And yet darlin', here we are."

Coming here for a second time wasn't entirely my dick practically screaming at me to.

I wanted to see her again.

It had been a full week and a half since I had seen her last- with my job intervening with my leisure time for the most part. Mike had apparently found himself a new girl after bumping into her at a grocery store- since he needed more sponges and cleaning solution to completely rid away the evidence of there ever having Miranda at his love seat in the first place.

He says she's beautiful, smart, and a bit shy, but funny- and that she might end up being the one for him.

But I'm pretty sure that's just his dick talking.

We laid there then, in complete silence- the only noise- the sounds of our labored breathing. My eyes glued to the white ceiling- my heart hammering in my chest, I swallowed- my chest falling as I exhaled.

" Let me take you to lunch."

"No."

"Dinner?"

"No."

I chuckled. "_Breakfast_ is still an option, though we may have to-"

" Damn it Jasper, I said _no_."

She sat up from the bed. She swung her legs over and rose- giving me a nice view of her bare ass- but I looked to her face- more tuned in onto what she was about to say next. She bent down to pick up her purple lace bra from the floor, and began fastening it around her chest; then tucked her hair behind her ear.

" I told you before, even though I was horny as hell and was about to do the complete opposite- this relationship we have- it needs to stay professional." She explained- clearly ticked off- but it only made me want her, as she slipped her matching purple lace thong up her long slender legs to cover her sex. I rose from the bed and grabbed my underwear and clothes, and began dressing myself.

I pulled on my shirt and began buttoning it as she hurriedly slipped on her dark blue tank top now, shaking out her hair. She grabbed the money I had tossed onto the dresser,a noticeably larger tip than last time- and stuffed it into her bra. I stared at her as she started making her way to the door as I struggled with a button.

I hurried over to the door just as she was about to open it- and her back slammed against the door- with my face a few centimeters from hers. I smirked, pressing both of my arms on either side of her. She was trapped- completely secured. She knew she wasn't going anywhere, and as a cute little frown made its way to her lips I could only smirk.

No. I wasn't letting her leave. Not until she agreed.

" Not if _sex_ was included afterward?"I drawled, leaning my face into her neck. She stiffened, but I could tell she was enjoying this. I kissed her soft neck slowly- lingering every so often and chuckled lightly, my kisses moving lower every second. She stifled a moan, but I heard it- felt as her breathing became shaky. The kisses stopped at her collarbone, and I brought my eyes to meet her again. Her mouth had opened into a small "o".

" _Come on_ darlin, you'd be getting what you wanted _last time _when I left you hangin'. We'd _both_ be getting what we wanted."

My few buttons on my shirt were still undone- enough to expose my chest, and I stared at her amused as her gaze lingered from my eyes to that spot. She moaned slightly as her pink lips parted- squeezing her thighs together at how close we were. I smiled, loving the effect I had on her-not to mention it turned me on completely.

I dropped one of my arms to wrap it around her waist and brought her closer- the other still on the door. I leaned in, my lips brushing hers barely, but I could still feel the warmth of them radiating on mine. Her breath smelled of cinnamon, and peppermint- like last time. I'm not positive whether it's some type of candy she's eaten prior- or if it's just how she tastes naturally, but I definitely don't mind the scent.

But before our lips could touch, and I could seal the _definitely_ two-sided deal I had proposed- she pushed me away from her.

" No."

I stumbled back a little. "Give me _one_ good reason why Leah, and I'll leave you alone for good." I lied.

" I already _told_ you. We can't go any further than this." She said, gesturing to the room and ourselves. " It _can't_ get personal. I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure if it was _my_ dick talking, but I stepped forward- my voice becoming considerably soft. " What if I _want _it to?"

She stood there rigid then- unblinkingly. She folded her arms over her chest, scoffing.

"Well then I'm sorry- but I can't help you there."

I sighed and looked away. " Fine."

She sighed again, raking her hands through her hair and looked away. I only nodded and buttoned up the rest of the buttons that were undone on my shirt, staring at her as I did so.

And then, as she looked up, to her surprise- I smirked.

" I'll be seeing you then. Take care of yourself darlin'."

I left, but it wouldn't be the last she would see of me. No.

I _always_ got what I wanted.

And I wanted _her._

* * *

**Author's Note: Oohh Jasper! I have to say he sounds pretty darn sexy to me right now.**

**If I was Leah, I would go with him _hands down_! Wouldn't you guys?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts- just the overall support so far!**

**Not much right now but I'm hoping it will escalate sometime in the future.**

**I just decided to get this chapter out now( short, I know)- and I might do a few others before I get too busy- or worse, get the disease we all know and cherish as writers!**

**Writer's Block.**

**He was truly my best friend last year, but I'm honestly so glad we're not talking right now.**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Your thoughts?**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

I arrived in front of the club no earlier than nine o' clock in the morning a couple of days later. I could hear the loud progressive music blaring from inside, and I chuckled at the thought of the middle- aged man most likely sipping their drinks casually- getting a morning dose of the erotic sight of dancers flashing themselves at them before heading off to work.

After parking my sleek, white Renault Scala- I hopped out of the car, straightening the soft grey sleeves of my suit. To my advantage, the club opens around seven in the morning until seven the next morning, which gave me plenty of time to see my favorite girl.

How do I know when she checks in for work you ask?

Well the answer is simple. I checked with one of her co-workers the day before- a tall, busty blonde that just so happened to be heading out to the stage when I slipped through the back door- that to my luck, had been unlocked. I rounded the building, into the parking lot and made my way to that very door. I pulled the handle back and quietly slipped through, closing the door gently behind me.

I observed the seemingly empty before me, walking slowly towards the hallway where Leah's room was located. Two strippers- a tall brunette and a redhead- both dressed in sexy lingerie eyed me surprised, as they passed me towards the front of the club. One of them sent a purr my way, and I winked in response.

" Good morning ladies."

" You know you're not allowed back here right?" I turned around and saw the brunette smirking at me.

" I am if I have an appointment, and I _do_ like to arrive on time." I responded huskily, earning a blush from her cheeks.

The redhead bit her lip and chuckled. " Ooh a Southern boy huh? I didn't notice that before."

" It comes out when it wants to." I replied playfully, stuffing a hand in my coat pocket.

" You know." The redhead started, leaving her friend and walking towards me slowly. We were closer than arms length now when she stopped, her eyes staring into mine, and she grabbed my forearm when a small smirk appeared on my lips. She bit her nude-colored bottom lip and leaned slowly towards my ear- her breath smelling of bubble gum.

" You could stay for a while after. I'd like to see what _else_ could come out for me."

God that sounded hot.

_Wait_- Jasper no!

You want _Leah._

Damn my fucking male hormones.

I felt her other hand trail down my chest, and she stuffed her hand into the pocket inside of my coat.

I shook my head and straightened- then and put my hands on her shoulders- pulling her away from me. I sighed. " Listen-"

" Victoria, leave him the hell alone." I looked behind me and chuckled lightly- right on time I supposed.

I dropped my arms as Victoria pulled away from them and turned to the blonde before her- completely enraged. She folded her arms over her chest as she approached her, glaring.

" Get lost _bitch_, who are you to tell me what to do?"

" A bitch that's about to kick your ass and tell the boss that you're messing with another girl's customer- if you don't scram already. What has it been like- the fifth time this week?"

" Victoria let's just go alright? Rosalie's serious and you know it." The brunette called out.

Victoria fumed, but took one last look at me before storming off with her friend. I turned to Rosalie- grateful that she saved me in a time of need.

" Thank you _ma'am_."

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. " You again?"

It was my time to roll my eyes. " You were expecting me remember?" I grinned. " Don't tell me you're getting tired of me already sugar?"

" Well it doesn't help that you're not even _my_ customer and I still have to deal with you. " She said, and then smiled- gesturing her head towards the room in the back. She wore a long white blouse- her black lace bra barely pushing her breast in, and matching panties. Her strapped black heels made her legs look leaner than yesterday- but then again from what I've seen she always looked that way.

" I look slutty enough don't I?"

I tilted my head to the side- observing. " Hm. I suppose."

She rolled her eyes again and I grinned. "I plan to make a couple hundred before one so I really have to work today."

" Rosalie! Jack says to get your ass out here stat!" A female voice yelled from down the hall.

She narrowed her eyes and growled. " Tell him to fucking _wait _a second!"

She sighed then. " Alright, I have to go- but Leah's in her room getting ready. I told the boss she said she was going home early since caught the flu so she's in the clear."

I nodded. " Thanks a lot."

She scoffed. " Yeah whatever kid." But I swear she only looked a couple of years older than me. But then smirked. " I'll see you around."

I nodded. " Definitely."

After I waved her off I make my way to Leah's room. As soon as I reach her door I rap on it softly- but enough so she could hear. It's a couple of minutes before she opens it hurriedly- and when she does- she is completely surprised as she stops in mid-sentence.

" Jack just give me a-"

" Hello Leah." I replied coolly a smirk already on my lips at her expression. Her eyebrows furrowed and she gasped. I ogled her- her outfit similar to Rosalie's- her baby blue blouse a little shorter, and barely covered her ass. And as much as I really didn't like the idea of showing herself off like this to hundreds of other men, I still couldn't help myself.

She looked amazingly sexy, and as much as I also wanted to jump her right then, I restrained myself- even though my dick was already starting to harden at the sight of her- all confused, angry and hot.

I was a gentleman after all.

" What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" She half-whispered angrily.

" Taking you out to breakfast." I responded with a smirk.

She groaned, leaning her head against the door then- seemingly defeated. She squeezed her eyes shut then and sighed- her hand resting on the doorknob.

" Look Jasper, I already told you... we can't do this."

" We can't? Or you're scared to try?" I pressed.

" I'm not _scared_ of anything asshole." She retorted. " And how did you even _know_ I was here this early?"

I grinned, taking a step forward. " I had the pleasure of meeting your busty blonde friend who didn't particularly _mind_ telling me your shifts. She thought it was interesting and worth sharing since I wasn't some balding pervert trying to stalk you."

She rolled her eyes. "You might as well be."

I laughed, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

" She told your boss an excuse to get you out.- and your next shift doesn't start until five- thirty, so I think that means _darlin',_ that you're free to roam _where ever_ you please for the next eight hours, and I_ do_ believe we have a breakfast to go to."

" You have _got_ to be kidding me." I shook my head, gesturing with my head behind me.

" Let's go."

" Who said I was going _anywhere _with you? I didn't agree to any of this." She fumed.

I sighed. " Leah stop being stubborn. It's just-"

She started to close the door. "_Look_ I'm _sorry_ but-"

" I'll pay you." She stopped.

I stood there waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like a minute, she peeked behind the door- sighing again.

" This is the _only_ time I'm doing this with you."

Grinning in triumph, I leaned against the wall- my back resting near the door.

" Fine by me Leah."

" I'll... be out in seven minutes."

" Take your time darlin."

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG I know its been soooo long since I updated! But I've been busy with Senior finals, and now they're OVER.**

**AND GUESS WHO'S WALKING THE STAGE TOMORROW?!**

**Gah! It's been sooo hectic lately even with everything going on in my personal life, so updating just seemed impossible. But now that Summer is here, I can finally get into that groove again with updating more frequently!**

**Thank you so much for alerting/reviewing and just being so patient with me! I hoped you liked the update!**

**I know this chapter wasn't as M- Rated persay, but the next one, I will try to make up for it with!**

**And what do you think of Rosalie and Victoria being in this story? I wonder what_ other_ characters will make an appearance...**

**HMMMM.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**( SUMMARY CHANGED FOR PLOT!)**

* * *

I stared at her as her eyes were downcast, scanning the thin red menu display in her hands.

A long, slender finger tapped the side slightly, and I chuckled when her eye brows furrowed all of a sudden. She was dressed in the same blouse I had seen when I greeted her before- and light blue jeans and black sandals- her hair tousled around her face and shoulders- like she just had sex seconds before.

She was completely enticing- even when she wasn't trying to be.

As if she had read my mind, she raked her hand through her hair- and it wasn't until her eyes traveled up a bit, that she caught me staring.

" Why are you smiling like that?" When I didn't answer, she blushed. She looked back down at her menu. " And quit staring."

I lightly tapped my index finger onto the peach-colored cloth dressing the table- my other hand supporting my chin.

" I can't help myself darlin'. You look too damn cute when you're perplexed."

She looked up, staring into my eyes then, and a small smile appeared on my lips. She blushed again, a red undertone now apparent on her caramel-colored cheeks. I sat there, waiting for her to reply because her mouth had opened slightly. She blinked her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed as I waited for her to explain herself.

" I'm not _perplexed_. I'm just surprised that.. you're willing to spend so much for this." She asserted.

" I'm usually not so generous," I drawled. " But since it's _you_ that I'm spending it on... I can't say I'm too much against it."

She narrowed her eyes, though she seemed to have been particularly affected by my response. " I only agreed to this because you said you would pay me." She reminded.

I nodded slowly, smiling. " I know."

" So just know that your flattery isn't doing yourself any good."

I leaned forward a little- my smile fading slightly, causing her to straighten up in her seat. " I don't compliment lightly, Leah. I meant _every_ word that I've said."

" Are we ready to order?" I looked up to see a brunette waitress awaiting my answer, then turned to Leah- who seemed to have become completely silent. She looked away, so the girl looked back to me with slightly widened brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Leah- her long hair pulled into a loose ponytail and a black sun visor resting on her head as she tended to us at one of the tables outside. She was pale, cute I supposed- with a thin face and naturally-colored pink lips that were currently pulled into a slight pout.

She tapped her pen lightly on the small notepad she held in her hands and blushed. " Should I.. come back in a few minutes?"

" Um, no that's okay." Leah said suddenly, and we both looked to her. " I'll have...the blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, the egg, cheese and tomato omelette, three sausage patties, two strips of turkey bacon and a tall orange juice."

The waitress stared, her mouth slightly agape and I stifled a laugh.

" _Please._"

"A-Alright." The waitress said. "Great." She jotted down the order quickly. I blinked in surprise at Leah and she shot me a look.

" And for you sir?" She asked then.

" I'll have the omelette as well, with an English muffin with blackberry jam and a cup of coffee with a couple of packets of sugar substitute. Hold the cream please."

" Okay." She said as she finished scribbling it down. " If that's everything, your food will be here shortly." She said with a smile, and I nodded.

" Thank you." I said, observing the name tag pinned on her chest. " Bella." I smiled. "Italian right?"

She blushed and nodded. " Yeah, but it's...just a shortened version of my biological name. I prefer it that way actually." She explained sheepishly, then added. " Oh and i-it's no problem."

Then she turned to either of us. " You two have a great day."

When she left, I turned to Leah with an amused expression. She pressed her lips together, arching a brow, as if she knew what I was about say.

" I had no idea you had such a... _vast_ appetite." I voiced.

She leaned forward, smiling bitterly. " I didn't think you would _mind_, _Big Spender_."

" I don't. " I agreed sweetly, and leaned back into my chair. Her face flushed and I smirked.

We ate for a while in silence after a waiter brought us our plates- not really talking, but rather taking in and enjoying our surroundings. I had just finished my omelette and was slowly sipping my coffee when she finished the last of her pancakes after completely devouring her meat selections. She smiled a little for the first time, and with a content sigh she set down her glass of orange juice- turning to me for the first time in a short while.

" I'm _really_ curious now." She pushed with a snort. " Are you a drug dealer or something?"

I cocked my head to the side and laughed- completely taken aback. " When have you ever known a drug dealer to look this good?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. " Just answer the damn question."

" Why _should_ I?" I countered with a smirk. " You demand these questions of my personal life, yet I know close to nothing about you, other than your particularly_unreserved_profession."

" I already _told_ you before-"

" Well then you're getting nothing out of me. Not unless you answer my inquiries as well. A question for a question." I proposed.

She sat there then, contemplating. Finally, she seemed to want to comply. " Deal._ As long_ as they're not too personal."

" Alright. Deal."

" _So?_ What do you do?"

" I'm the owner a big company across town. You may even know of it." Her eyebrows raised. But before she could say anything else, I interrupted her.

" Too _personal_." I said playfully, already knowing what she was going to ask next. " My turn. How long have you been..._dancing_?"

" A while." She replied carefully. " How old are you?"

" Twenty- five." I answered. " And yourself?"

" I'm in my early twenties." I raised a brow. " Too personal."

I cleared my throat, not expecting that. " Alright, w-"

" It's my turn." She reminded. " Have you ever been married?"

I shook my head. " No."

" Why not?" I knew it was my turn to ask, but I let it slide.

I shrugged a little. " I suppose I just haven't found the right woman yet." She seemed taken aback a bit at my reply, but didn't reply- only snorted and took another sip of her orange juice.

It was then that I retorted. " Now I get two questions in a row."

She set her glass down. " Asshole."

" What is your full maiden name?"

" Leah Clearwater. I wasn't given a middle." Clearwater? It sounded tribal; Native American. Hm, I liked it.

" Why not?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. " I just _wasn't given one_ okay?" She exhaled a little- seemingly trying to calm herself down. " So you have an accent. What part of the South are you from?"

" Houston, Texas _ma'am_." I drawled playfuly. " You're just starting to notice it?"

She blushed a little and sipped more of her orange juice. When she set her glass down, I stared as she licked her bottom lip with her tongue and bit it gently. I started to fidget a little in my seat, but she didn't seem to notice- only laugh a little as her eyes averted from the table- amused at whatever she was thinking in that pretty little head of hers.

" What?"

" I didn't think it would be _appropriate_ asking you during our first climax."

I laughed, feeling a blush appear on my cheeks. And she laughed with me.

That's when I _really_ noticed... how beautiful her smile was.

And that even though she_ was_ a bit stubborn, I was starting to grow exceptionally fond of her.

* * *

We left the restaurant twenty minutes or so later. I left our waitress Bella a nice fifty dollar tip under my coffee mug- and I could hear her gasp in surprise as we left the the table. She called out an excited " thank you"- though it sounded shaky more than anything. I chuckled, amused- but nodded to her as I left. Leah had her eyebrows raised the entire time, and then we approached the car.

She slid into the passenger as I did the driver's side. As soon as the doors slammed and I strapped my seat belt she snorted.

" I have to admit it's a little insulting to just watch you throw around money like that."

I shrugged and smiled. " I'm sure she'll put it to good use. Besides- with the business I'm running, I'd say I'm set for a long while."

" Don't make it a habit, _Big Spender_- or before you know it you'll be living in a cardboard box living off of change entirely." She countered, strapping her seat belt. She stared at me- to the point where I was starting to even grow slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't that type of person- who gave money left and right. Sure- I was aware and enjoyed the income I had sustaining me- but I was a lot more responsible than she thought.

But of course with the relationship we had going right now- she barely knew anything about me to begin with.

" I can assure you that I will never be that irresponsible." I told her. "Now- should you really question me about my motives, when _you_ are in fact also due a payment?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. I chuckled and stuck the key into the ignition. The car purred like a kitten once the engine started, and I pulled from the curb into the street.

A few minutes went by- and that's when I noticed she was staring at me again. I could feel her- those deep brown eyes observing me, and it gave me a slightly unnerving feeling. Maybe it was because I didn't sit so well with silence either- but I was also curious as to what was going on in the first place.

Did I do something wrong?

Before I could answer that- she spoke as I stopped at a red light. " Did you... really mean what you said back there? At the table?" I turned to look at her, and I noticed that her eyes had softened, just as her voice did. It had been the first time she had ever sounded so warm- so vulnerable- in front of me.

She asked me that.. as if she felt didn't even deserve to be told that.

" How could I _not_ mean that?" I asked with a smile. " You're absolutely breathtaking.. and funny... and _exceptionally_ sexy when you're upset." I complimented. She averted her eyes from mine and chuckled mockingly under her breath. And before I knew it, I had reached over to place my hand on her forearm.

But before my fingers could graze it, she flinched- almost like I was a lick of fire. "Leah?"

" I'm sorry-" She breathed. She turned to look me, and it was then that I noticed the sad look in her eyes- and that they were starting to water.

" Leah are you alright?" I asked, concernedly. " Did I hurt you or-"

" I'm fine." She assured me, even though she still couldn't look me in the eye.

" I'm sorry- it's just- I don't know what came over me just now. It's probably the girl hormones or whatever, messing with me." She seemed to have willed the tears back now- but even still, she exhaled a shaky laugh. She even wiped the corner of her eye with the sleeve of her shirt. I arched a brow, pressing on the gas a little as the light turned green- not believing her for a second.

" Are you sure?"

" I'm positive." She assured me, and I nodded slightly- turning my attention to the road. I could see her out of the corner of my eye- ruffling through her purse- until finally she pulled out a small red carton, and flipped the lid with her thumb and index finger. She pulled out a cigarette and reached into the front of her blouse- pulling out a cheap-looking plastic lighter.

" God I need a smoke- you don't mind do you?" She asked hurriedly- and I shook my head. " Suit yourself darlin'."

" Thanks. You think you could just drop me off at my place? I might just put my sick day to good use." She said, blowing out a puff of smoke out the window. She leaned against it slightly- and by the way she kept her eyes from me, I could tell something was troubling her immensely. I mean, not only a couple of moments before, she was on the verge of tears; and now she was acted as if it never happened.

I sent her a smile, but I wanted to know why. " You got it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter! It's been a little while- but that's only because it's been pretty hectic, and I don't mean the good kind.**

**But on the bright side: I FREAKING GRADUATED! Thank you, thank you! Yes, on Thursday I got my diploma!**

**I'm still tripping out about it- still in shock I suppose. Now I just can't wait to turn eighteen! TWO MORE MONTHS! :D**

**Anyway, your thoughts on the chapter? How do you like the story so far?**

**Want the next chapter done quick?**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. .**

* * *

" This is it." She told me, and I pulled to a stop in front of a two-story house we approached in the middle of town. We had been traveling for quite some time since we left the restaurant, which meant she had to drive for at least an hour before she made it to the club. It stood tall, but was abandoned-looking- with a dreary atmosphere about it. The dark grey paint peeled for the most part, and seemed to have darkened in spots with age- the shingles on the roof seemed worn as well.

The house seemed completely outdated- and stood out from the other houses that were nearby. It was hard to believe anyone lived there.

" Wait," I called out to her as she unhooked the seat belt. She turned around with an eyebrow raised. I guess I sounded more urgent than I should have.

" Something's wrong isn't there? The way you just brushed it off earlier- I know it's more than you're letting on." I pressed.

She scoffed. " Jasper I told you, I was just upset for no reason. It_ happens_."

" I don't believe you. You don't just become upset for _no reason_." I retorted. " You're lying."

Her eyes narrowed. " Look Jasper, just _go_ alright?" She snapped irritably- but that only made me even more concerned.

" Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She snorted, grabbing her purse from her lap. The car door swung open as she forcefully opened it and she slid out of the car- slamming it behind her. I cursed and stuffed my keys into my pocket and got out, the door slamming behind me as I walked briskly to catch up to her. When I rounded the car, she was almost at the door- and I called out to her while she fumbled for her keys.

" Leah wait- please just talk to me!"

She ignored me, and I followed her up the small flight of steps to the door. It was then that I realized now solemn the house really looked. There was a wooden rocking chair collecting a great deal of dust, near the far end of the small space- a cactus on one end, and a couple of other flower pots on top of the banister- every one close to dying soon.

The windows were lined with a thin screen material that seemed to be wearing down- flipping out dangerously. The wiring could easily cut someone and harm them, and it wasn't even taken care of. She let out a relieved sigh once she found the from her purse, and I grabbed her arm once she stuck the key into the doorknob.

She cried out in shock. " Let me go!"

I swallowed as her eyes bore into mine- shocked, but pained like they were before in the car. My eyes softening in concern, my other hand gently gripped her other arm, forcing her to look at me. She backed away, trying to squirm out my grip- but I only followed, my eyes never leaving hers for a second. And before I knew it, I had backed her into the door.

And the more I stared into eyes, the more noticeable her pain, her anguish- seemed to be.

It was something I never noticed before- and that's only because she covered it up with.. sex and cigarettes.

No.. this girl before looked afraid; scared.

My face only inches from hers, I searched her eyes- desperately wanting her to tell me what was troubling her. They were widened, and blurry now with tears, and I cringed at the thought of anything having this effect on her. Her bottom lip started to tremble then, and my right hand lifted to hold her cheek.

Our breathing was both shaky and labored, and my voice lowered in worry.

"You can _tell_ _me_ darlin'." I assured her softly. A tear fell from her eye and nearly fell from the other as she stared into mine unblinkingly. She squeezed her eyes shut then- inhaling a deep breath. She let it go, her voice shaky and filled with agony when she spoke next.

" Jasper.. _please_ let me go."

I obeyed this time. I released my hands slowly from her, but I didn't move that much more away from her. She turned away from me though, towards the front door and quickly turned the key into the lock. I sighed and stepped aside as she let herself in- wanting to stop her before she closed the door in my face, but I didn't want to upset her further.

I groaned, gripping my forehead with my hand. What had happened all of a sudden to make her react like that?

Was it something I said- or did?

I shook my head slowly. There was nothing I could do now.

She definitely wasn't going to let me in. Not after that.

Shit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank you guys soo much for taking the time to review, first of all. You guys are awesome.**

**Secondly, I decided to update soon- already having these ideas in my head- because well, since I've graduated, I have nothing better to do than apply for jobs, and wait for college orientation.**

**Oh! But I'm getting a haircut I've been wanting for a while soon haha, and I'm gonna go see Fast and the Furious Six with my awesome friends next week!**

**Just something I wanted to share about my little life.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. It was short, I know. But chapters are like that sometimes.**

** I've really liked the input so far about this story so far!**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Jasper Hale, owner of a popular photography studio, decides to go to a strip club. There he meets Leah, a stripper that caught his eye from the moment he walked through the door.**

**Rated M: For extremely vulgar language, sex scenes, etc.( You have been warned.) For mature and older audiences ONLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. .**

* * *

" _Hello_?"

" Hello to you too Blondie," I replied with a smirk on my lips, sitting at my desk. I had been going to meetings all week about the upcoming showing this weekend at the heart of the town- where often, the even wealthier attended to observe and eventually bid and buy all kinds of art, my work included- for magazines, books, or their own personal preference.

It was how I became really known, on my own. I always had this fascination with art in general- but it was something about Photography, the camera, that really caught my eye. That electric sensation I feel- when I press that shutter. And when I have the subject in front of me, I'm able to do something magical- manipulate my vision anyway that I please- into a masterpiece that just takes my breath away.

But of course the company was already in my family name- so when my father finally retired six years ago, I had been taking over the business ever since. Right now, he and my mother have enough money to travel for a lifetime- and so they do. I haven't seen them for a couple of months, but I know they're taking care of themselves just fine.

" Who the hell is this?"

"Who do you _think_?" I retorted, smiling. I could practically see her right then, rolling her eyes into the phone. She snorted.

" Funny, I don't remember giving you my number _hotshot._"

" Well you did." I insisted. " You were practically throwing yourself at me before I told you my reason for being there."

" Can you pity a girl for wanting a bigger raise?"

" I guess not."

" So, why did you call? Leah giving you trouble or something?" I could hear the amused tone in her voice- and as much as I wanted to smile and laugh right then- I couldn't. Those sad eyes flooded to my mind, that tremble in her voice- and it hurt to think that anything was making her feel that way. I didn't go back to her house to check on her since then- I figured she would prefer some time to cool off- so I waited a couple of days. I didn't even go to the club.

But now I was starting to grow agitated, worried. And I was tired of sitting back and waiting- doing absolutely nothing.

" That's the thing- I haven't seen her since I picked her up Tuesday." I confessed, and I heard her inhale sharply into the phone.

" Well she hasn't been coming to work." She replied, worry etched in her voice. " And Jack is _really_ starting to get pissed off."

I grimaced. This Jack, I figured, was the owner of the club and responsible for all the dancers there. But even though I_ really_ couldn't give two shits about him- Leah's long absence proved to be something to stress over. She hadn't showed up for work since that day- and she could be anywhere right now. But if it meant I had to search the whole town- the whole world for her- I would.

" Where do you think she could be?" I asked then, sitting up in my chair. I rose from my seat and grabbed my coat from the arm of the chair, shrugging it on. Swiftly, I grabbed my keys from my desk and started for the door as I held my phone to my ear.

" I-I don't know, her house I guess." She paused. "I would check on her if I could but my shift's been really tight lately."

" No it's fine. I'll go. Thank you."

She sighed. " Sure."

* * *

As soon as I reached her house, I hopped out of the car and jogged to her front door. Rapping on the front door for Leah, I observed the windows and noticed the blinds had been closed. The rocking chair I had seen days before was still silently deteriorating. It was covered with a floral fabric- but completely concealed with rips and dust.

When she didn't answer, I knocked on the door louder this time.

" Leah it's Jasper. Please open the door." I said.

She didn't answer. Frustratedly, I tried for the doorknob and turned it. To my complete surprise, the door slowly opened in front of me. My eyes immediately watched for anything in front of me. The house looked completely dark from the inside, so I could barely make out anything at first. I peered, taking my first couple of steps inside and closed the door gently behind me.

" Leah?" I whispered. I pulled out my phone from my pocket to use as a flashlight, and used it to guide my way around. I moved my hand to the left with the light, and guided it slowly in front of me. I figured I was in the living room, as there was a couch against the wall, and a fire place that didn't seem to have been touched in years. Wood stiffly peeked through the thin iron gate, and a couple of newspaper sheets were stacked messily against it. The flat screen television was arranged against the wall with a stand supporting it, a small cotton pink chair near it.

I saw a coffee table then in the middle of the room- where two beer bottles an a couple of used napkins were sat. I peeked into another room and took note of the kitchen. I didn't stay there for too long though- I had to find Leah, and so far she was nowhere to be seen. I stood there for a moment then- pondering.

Was she even home?

A noise from above me made me glance up instantly, and that's when I found the staircase leading upstairs.

Slowly, I approached it, and started for the steps. Someone was definitely there.

I reached the top and spotted one bedroom- but the door was closed. But since this was a two-story, I knew there had to be more than one room. I faced my phone in front of me and noticed there were a couple of other rooms down the hall, but all of the doors were closed. But even so, I had to keep going.

I tried the first door, and it was locked. The second was also, and the third was a small but empty bathroom. The walls I noticed, were peeling, just as they were outside the house- and there were various marks and dents on them- some deeper and more apparent than others. They seemed to have been painted over multiple times, but each time, only made them look even more obvious, or the wall just plain unusual.

The doors looked just as worn- and portrayed something you see in a horror film.

The more my eyes settled on them, an uneasy feeling came over me- and I swallowed.

It was when I neared the last door on the left of me, that I heard something. It was faint, but it was coming from the other side of the door. I leaned my ear against it, trying to make out what it was, but I couldn't at first.

And that's when I heard sobbing.

Leah.

My hand gripped the knob and I turned it. Thankfully, it was unlocked- and I slowly forced myself in as it creaked.

And there she was.

Curled up into a ball on the floor- her back against the headboard of her bed, her hands covering her face. I searched around for a light switch with my phone and pulled on the chain of a lamp and light flooded the room- and it was then that she gasped and looked up. My eyes softened, and I hurried over to her, dropping to my knees to wrap my arms around her.

She gasped shakily. I felt her stiffen in my arms but I pulled her closer to me.

" It's alright darlin'. I'm here." I cooed, though my heart was beating erratically in my chest.

" _Jasper_-" She started.

" _Don't._ You don't have to tell me anything." I told her, and I felt her relax slightly in my arms. I embraced her tighter, and she sighed against my chest.

" And I know you told me not to become involved but... truth is you're stuck with me darlin'. " I said. " And I'm not going _anywhere_."

" You're... you're making a big mistake." She uttered beneath me, and I chuckled lightly.

" Maybe, but I think I'll take my chances. I've grown quite fond of you."

" Asshole. You're crazy." She muttered, but I smiled when she tightened her grip on me.

"There's this... gathering I'm attending on Saturday and I want you to be my date."

" I'm... a complete and total mess- too complicated for words. We are absolutely _nothing_ alike. You hate that I smoke, and I swear like a sailor."

" Yes, yes, yes and yes." I replied with a chuckle. " But I like you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! And thanks for all the reviews and alert.**

**Wonder what happens next!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
